


Here I am, left in silence

by RomanticNoldo



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celebrían leaving, F/M, Guilt, Separation, Suffering, Trauma, implied/referenced PTSD, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticNoldo/pseuds/RomanticNoldo
Summary: Elrond at Celebrían's leaving.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Kudos: 5





	Here I am, left in silence

_Oh, for so long I've tried to_

_Shield you from the world_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Here I am, left in silence._

_(Forgiven, Within temptation)_

You believed that not all your joys were meant to turn into damnations.

But now you are certain that you are doomed to be alone. She left you too, as your parents and brother did a long time ago.

She left you, and you couldn't hold her back. Getting her to stay wouldn't have kept her by your side. It would only have suffocated her until she was destroyed, and made you hes torturer and her killer. There was notghing you could do. She was already too far away. If to let her find peace you have to let her go, so be it.

If you have come to this it is your fault alone. Maybe you haven't loved her enough. Perhaps, if you could have made her understand how to tame her memories, if you had convinced her that you would no longer allow anyone to make her suffer...

If you had been able to keep this promise from the start, she would not be forced to flee now.

You know well that you would not have been able to heal her from such deep wounds. There are still nights when the memories of the battles you have lived won't let you breathe. But those moments seem nothing to you compared to the number of times you've seen her cry and tremble, not knowing how to comfort her, paralyzed with the terror that whatever you did would only make her condition worse. Still you told yourself you could help her. Maybe it was possible, and it was you who didn't do enough.

Yet she will be happy again sooner or later. But how can you go on?

How are you going to smile again now that you are lost and abandoned in silence?

This is already the land of your solitude, and without her voice and her smile it will seem even more empty.

But it won't be forever. You know you won't be able to stay much longer either. And there, beyond the sea, you will see her again, and perhaps she will smile again and welcome you back.

You just have to hope to stand her absence until then.


End file.
